


Everything Comes Full Circle

by BrooklynmeetsEnglish



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Carol 2015 AU, Divorce, F/F, old flame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynmeetsEnglish/pseuds/BrooklynmeetsEnglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so sorry but ever since I watched Carol (2015) I couldn't stop thinking of a Cartinelli Carol AU. I hope I can do it justice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me, this is the first fic I'm publishing. Please leave feedback, it's always welcome! Also wanna send some thanks to my friend Ash for their suggestions and approval. Enjoy!

     It wasn’t where she pictured herself six years, but standing in the warm, stuffy department store waiting for her shift to start definitely beat the icy bike commute there. The frigid air repeatedly blown into the woman’s face left them rosy pink, even after a half an hour indoors defrosting.

     Soon before long, the doors finally opened and let the mad mob searching for Christmas presents in. She stood at her post and readied herself for a long shift of selling dolls. 

     “Martinelli!”

     Angie shot her gaze up to her boss’ barking voice. The snooty older women just stared at her expectantly and shot her pen up to point to her head. Realizing what she meant, Angie grabbed the santa hat supplied with ‘seasons greetings’ from the management that lie in front of her, and quickly placed it on her dark blonde hair styled in blunt bangs and curled slightly at the edges that fell just under her jawline. Now, she was truly ready to get through the mad Christmas rush.

     She must’ve dealt with two dozen people within the first hour of her long day, all wanting the latest and best dolls for their prized but not wanting to pay the latest and best for them. All around her were the sounds of children shouting joyfully, pleading desperately, and crying uncontrollably. Sounds of outraged parents over prices; of the old ladies cackling, sales clerks bargaining. The cash registers chiming. All of it grew together after awhile, creating one big inescapable buzzing. 

     She was stressed beyond belief, but thank god she had her acting chops to hide it. Oh what a fit her boss would have on her if word got to her that her worker wasn’t wearing a plastered smile with nauseating enthusiasm. She had just finished up with a customer and was straightening up her purchase records when she glanced up and saw her. Her sassy, platinum blonde curls close to her perfectly angled jaw and skinny head. Her blue eyes sparkled something wonderful. A brief smile grew on her red lips in Angie’s direction when she made eye contact with her. Angie thought she was coming toward her, and that made her brain shut down. Angie couldn’t focus hard enough to school her features, or stop staring. There was something powerful about the woman’s stance, she stood perfectly straight, like a soldier; definitely trained at the least. There was something familiar in the sense of power she had; not entirely, but similar. 

    Angie looked back down at her sales records and decided not to stare too long, but kind of hoped the woman ventured over. After a few minutes, however, the mysterious stranger was out of sight and Angie figured it was better that way. Whatever could’ve happened strictly in Angie’s head wouldn’t have gone over great anyway. She’d just end up married and living somewhere in New Jersey. Satisfied with that conclusion, Angie was glad she could return focus to her job, sitting around day-dreaming won’t be making money for rent.

   “Excuse me, Miss,” 

   Angie looked up just as the oncoming customer did, as she was previously looking down into her purse. When their eyes made contact, Angie froze. Every inch of her skin quickly rose to little bumps and shivers raced down her spine. she knew those gentle, murky eyes. 

    “Angie?”

    “Peggy?”


	2. 2

 

_Summer 1948_

_Balmy rays of sunlight washed through the grand Windows of one of the many Stark residents that became home to Agent Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli. It was a grand, spacious penthouse; a little too grand and spacious for just one Person, Peggy thought. And so it only felt natural for her to invite along the one person closest to her._

_One of Angie's favorite spots in the penthouse was the study closest to the foyer and library. She would go grab a book to read, or read the latest lines for a play she was auditioning for in one of the big, cushioned, leather lounging chairs that she slightly sunk in when she sat in them._

_That's where she resided at the moment, reading the her script through and making notes of her character. She looked up when she heard the door open and close followed by a soothing, British voice. “Angie, Darling, are you home?”_

_“In here, English.” She responded. Soon a tall, curvy figure appeared in the archway of the study, resting slightly against the frame. She wore a white button down blouse and blue skirt, with a bright red-lipped smile to accompany it. When the smile lingered for just a moment longer, Angie smiled too and cocked a brow._

_“What’re you lookin’ at?”_

_“You look quite comfortable.” Angie chuckled slightly, and motioned for the British woman to sit in the adjoining chair. Peggy obliged._

_Peggy sank into the pillowy leather and sighed, revealing her woes and troubles of the day._

_Angie knew what that sigh meant and set her script aside on the end table. By the first week she could read the older woman like anyone of those books in the library. “Rough day, Pegs?” Peggy gruffly groaned in response. Stifling a laugh, Angie continued, “wanna talk about it? C’mon tell me all about your crappy day.”_

_Peggy looked back into Angie’s soft, comforting, blue eyes and finally felt some relief. But, she sighed and recounted her day anyway. She had come to realize it was just as comforting for Angie to hear as it was to get off of her own chest. As Peggy relayed through her office struggles, not once did Angie lose attention; she kept her eyes on Peggy. She wondered silly thoughts, like how Peggy could manage to still look like a million bucks even after a hard day like she was describing._

_Peggy finished what became a ten minute rant off with, “ It's a man’s world, I'm afraid.”_

_"Don't I know it. But hey, not for long. Someday it'll belong to us just as much as them.” Peggy looked to Angie with thanks and agreement and slightly nodded. “I know what will cheer you up. I'll make Ma’s extra special spaghetti and meatballs and then break out some schnapps, whattaya say?” Both women laughed and got up to go get started on that lovely plan._

_A few hours later, dinner was set on the table steaming, and looking like it came out of a movie star’s kitchen. It had to be what heaven smells like, or maybe even better. The schnapps was out, and next to two glasses on a tray in the far back right of the room, overlooking the city at night. The lights on the many buildings and down below rushing past in the streets were pleasing to look at as they imitated the stars._

_Angie and Peggy had just finished setting the table when the phones rang throughout the home. Peggy went to the nearest one that hung just next to the archway leading into the dining room, and answered._

_“Carter and Martinelli residence.”_

_"Peggy. We need you to come in.” Peggy sighed sharply. This was the second time this week Jack Thompson called her in off duty._

_"Alright.” She said slightly reluctant.“I'll be right in.” Jack only grunted in response before hanging up. Peggy hung it back on the wall and turned back to face Angie with a guilty expression._

_Angie knew what that meant, and smiled reassuringly. “I'll be here when you get back, English. Go, the men at your office are going crazy without you to guide ‘em.”_

_“I promise I won't be long.” Angie waved her off kindly, masking her slight disappointment behind a smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback, and thank you for reading!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I've been thinking of trying to make a schedule for new chapters. How does every Monday and Friday sound?

   “Crikey Oreilly! Angie?” The taller woman’s face grew brighter than the fixtures hanging from the ceiling, But it was dull compared to the smile that consumed Angie’s face. Without giving it a second thought, the shopkeeper flung her arms around the Brunette woman on the other-side of the clear display case. She held on as best she could, the glass box below creating a distance between the already distanced friends. A few moments of nothing but long-forgotten embraces passed, and broke abruptly when Peggy pointed out a few intruding eyes. With a flash, Angie snapped back to her side of the counter, although not an ounce of joy or excitement left her face.  

   “Jeez, Peg, it’s been forever!”

   “Yes, about six years.”

   Angie sucked in a slight breath, had it really been that long? “Wow...it’s been that long?”

   Peggy nodded. “Too long.” Both hands grip a side of her handbag strap, one resting on top of the other; her grip slightly tightened.

  “You can say that again.” Angie muttered. Unfortunately the euphoria had started to fade, and her smile slowly crept back to its hiding place, leaving the visible joy homeless. It luckily found refuge in her blue, hazed over eyes. “You look good, Pegs.”

   Then it happened. Peggy’s blood-red lips parted, unveiling two perfect rows of sparkling pearls that oozed beauty. Peggy smiled, and Angie’s heart jumped out of bed and ran ten miles. “I was about to say the same for you, Angie.” The older woman briefly re-studied The small italian’s face. “Still as charming as ever.” Brown orbs lingered just below Angie’s nose before looking to the floor, and back to shiny blue eyes once more.

   Everything had seemed perfect in the moment, as Angie stayed focused on whom stands in front of her. That was, of course, until she caught a glimpse of her boss’s scowl in the corner of her eye. She cleared her throat, and proceeded to try and not get fired.

  “So, Pegs, I’m pretty sure you didn’t come here for me.” She smiled, “What can I help you with.”

   Peggy looked like she had just remembered why exactly she was here, and then she looked like she had just heard bad news. She appeared to be thinking for a moment before she brought her head back up from it’s slightly sunken position. “I’m here for a gift. For my daughter.”

  “D-daughter?” There was no possible way Angie could’ve seen the truck coming to jump out of the way and avoid getting hit. She had to use her slightly rusted acting chops for the second time today, so she only prayed they were still reliable. She dug through the prop box in her mind and slapped on the greatest smile she could uncover.

   Peggy smiled with a sense of pride. “Yes,” reaching inside her unbuttoned purse, she found a photo in a protective sleeve and presented it to Angie. The black and white, slightly fuzzy photo showed a young girl, around the age of four, and a spitting image of the british woman that stood holding the picture. Her hair was in tiny, tight curls, and she donned a collared dress. Her smile was infectious, and Angie fell victim. Her prop smile was swapped with one that spread from cheek to cheek.

  “Oh, she’s beautiful, Peggy. She looks just like you.” Angie looked up from the picture and back to her old friend. Peggy carefully put the picture back in the safe place of her purse and looked back to Angie.

  “Thank you, Darling.” Angie almost shivered at the sound of her old nickname. “You aren’t the first one to say so, though I look at her and see her father.” Then a nagging thought plagued Angie; _who is he?_

  “So, what did ya have in mind for your da-”

  “Violet.”

  “Say it again, English?”

  “Her name is Violet.”

   Angie smirked. “Geez’ English, cute name and cute, little cheeks like that? She’s gonna be one popular kid.” The women laughed together and for a moment, everything was like it was back at the diner. It was like Peggy had shuffled in the Automat, just living on the thought of a cup of soothing tea and Angie’s open ears. Angie was being shouted at for refills and checks while she leaned over the counter, both arms resting on her cheeks, and listening to whatever vague woes Peggy would share. Forming theories about where her close friend really worked. It was just like back then, only, so, so different.

  “To be quite honest, I haven’t the foggiest idea what to get her.” Peggy answered through the feeling of nostalgia.

   Angie bit her lip in contemplation. “Well, we have some new dolls out. They’re somethin’. It even pees and cries.”

   Peggy gave a look of faux-intrigue and cocked her head to the side. she decided that would do.“Does it really? Fascinating.”

  “Yep. But,” Angie paused a little, “those are out of stock.”

  “Bugger.” Peggy sighed, slightly frustrated. She looked back to Angie. “Forgive me Angie, it’s just that shopping isn’t exactly the most calming task to me.”     

  “That’s understandable, English. Just hang in there. You know’ it’s not exactly easy breezing working back here either.” Angie smirked a little but didn’t dare reach out her hand in comfort like an old instinct had shouted to.

   The great, super-spy, and America’s top agent; Margaret “Peggy” Carter, who's worked on crucial government missions and was a decorated soldier in the second World War, was close to admitting defeat to the horrid Christmas shopping. But then she remembered, a good agent never gives up. “Angie what was the one thing you wanted for Christmas growing up as a child?”

  “Well, you know I did get a few kewpie dolls in my time, but when I was around Violet’s age, all I wanted one of those three wheel bikes that the neighborhood boys had. Eventually my brothers got one to share, but I was never allowed near it.”

   A look of much appreciation took over Peggy’s tired face. “That’s brilliant! That’s what I’ll give her this year. Do you deliver?”

  "Yeah. The boy's section of toys is in the other wing. That's where the bike would be.”  That's when it had dawned on Angie that that would mean Peggy would have to leave her, and possibly slip away again; apparitions of the past flashed before her, and she knew she couldn’t watch Peggy walk out another door.

  “Right.” Peggy had visually hesitated as she realized what it meant too. She had felt so comfortable, as if nothing changed. “I should go and get there before they run out of those too.” She had started to turn and walk away before turning back around, back to face her dear friend. “Angie, I- would you be interested in having lunch with me? To catch up? Bugger, it’s been so long.”

   Angie couldn’t explain why her whole being seemed to be teeming with joy. Or rather, she wouldn’t. “Sure, Pegs. That sounds swell.”

  “Excellent.” peggy reached inside her purse and retrieved a pen and asked Angie for a piece of paper. Angie gave her a legal pad that was primarily used for keeping purchase records, and watched as the older woman wrote numbers with her elegant scripture. Angie had forgotten how smoothly the words, or in this case numbers, had flown into one another.

   When Peggy had finished, she had handed the paper back to Angie and gathered herself again. “What time do you take lunch?”

   Angie looked up at the clock hanging on the wall across the room. “In about an hour.”

  “Would you care to join me for lunch at that little place across the street?”

  “Sounds great, Peggy. I’ll see you then.”

   "Oh, and Angie? I like the hat." The women smiled at each other, and then Peggy made her way to the next floor.

   Angie wasn’t sure what just happened, but it was everything she had once dreamed of.


End file.
